


[Podfic] The Power of Words by Rickey

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drama, Epistolary, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Smut, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> Words hold amazing power, even more so when they appear on your skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Power of Words by Rickey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Power of Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250480) by [Rickey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey). 



> Recorded for HP_Podfic_Fest 2013. Thanks to Rickey for having blanket permission to podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_power_of_words.mp3)

## Length:

00:29:22 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_power_of_words-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 28.6 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_power_of_words-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 15 MB 



## Music Credits:

  
Aaron Copland's "Piano Sonata (1941) - Vivace (2nd movement)" performed by Vadim Chaimovich. You can find it [here, at the wonderful Musopen website.](https://musopen.org/music/768/aaron-copland/piano-sonata-1941-vivace-2nd-movement/)  
---|---


End file.
